The Incredible Rock
by JustMikeG22
Summary: When Rock is exposed to gamma radiation during a job, he becomes a creature with strength beyond imagination! Things become a problem when the Italians create their own creature that's just as strong. Now, the entire city is at risk! Revy/Rock rated M, AU


Bullets continued to fly within the warehouse. The Lagoon Company members were quickly becoming outgunned.

Revy was crouched behind a crate, picking off as many of the Italians who owned the warehouse as possible.

But, no matter how good Revy 'Two Hands' was, she could not kill them all so quickly. Her boss and owner of Lagoon Company, Dutch, was also having doubts about their survival.

Revy's partner, and businessman, Rock was near her and crouched behind a tank full of gamma radiation, mostly used for biological weapons research by the military.

Revy looked over at him as she ducked back behind the crate to reload and yelled, "YOU ALRIGHT, ROCK?"

Another bullet bounced off the tank as Rock shouted back over the gunfire, "I'M FINE! LET'S JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Just as he was about to move, another bulled hit the tank and the gamma radiation started leaking out and Rock started to cough and panic.

Dutch looked over at Rock and saw the green fumes spraying out of the tank and shouted, "COME ON, PEOPLE! THAT SHIT IS LETHAL IF WE STAY IN HERE! LET'S GO!"

Revy holstered her cutlass and immediately turned to grab the ever-panicking Rock while covering her own nose and mouth so she wouldn't breathe in the deadly fumes.

The Lagoon members ran for the exit and made it outside. The Italians managed to go out the back way and eventually continued their assault on the Lagoon Company members.

Dutch was firing rounds off with his trusty Remington shotgun while Revy was concerned with Rock, who was still coughing from the radiation.

She pat him on the back until his coughing died down and after a few moments of heavy breathing on Rock's part, he clutched his stomach and groaned, "Ohhhhhh, I don't feel so good, Revy."

Revy muttered, "Shit," and knelt down next to him to see if he was okay. She brought a hand under his chin to look at her and when he opened his eyes, she jumped up in shock when she saw his eyes had turned green and he let out a primal yell, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Revy gripped her cutlasses as Rock began to change. His thin body mass grew to mass muscles and his skin began turning green.

Revy and Dutch watched in horror as Rock's clothes began to tear and shred right off of him except for the pants that had somehow formed shorts for the now huge muscular beast that was once called Rock.

The 'hulking' Rock clenched his fists and yelled out into the sky with a loud roar, "RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dutch and Revy backed away from the hulk and looked over to see the Italians closing in on them. Hulk turned his gaze from Revy and Dutch to see the Italians running toward them and he growled and let out a piercing yell as he ran towards them, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Revy and Dutch watched on in shock as the hulk leaped into the air and down onto the path of the Italians and roared as they started shooting at him in panic.

They kept on shooting him even though the bullets only bounced off his body and on to the ground harmlessly. The hulk yelled and effortlessly picked up a nearby truck and with incredible strength, threw it at them.

The Italians saw the truck flying at them and most made it out of the way. Two of them were not so lucky as the truck collided with them and they were crushed just before the truck exploded in a massive fireball.

Revy and Dutch looked on in awe as the 'hulking' Rock destroyed the area and their enemies. The Italians continued shooting at the hulk just to slow him down so they could get away.

The hulk covered his face as the bullets bounced off of him and he only growled and got even angrier and let out a loud roar.

He ran after them with terrifying speed and caught up to them and the hulk raised his big fists up high and shouted, "HULK SMASH!"

His fists hit the ground causing the whole area to shake and a wave of rocks at the Italians. While they looked on, Revy asked, "Can you fuckin' believe this, Dutch?"

Dutch shook his head and replied, "It's like something out of a fucking comic book."

The loud screams that followed Dutch's comment was the Italians getting struck with a wave of rocks and sent flying backwards into the side of the warehouse.

The hulk screamed and looked around and picked up one of the other cars the Italians were planning to escape in and threw it towards the warehouse and it smashed some of the Italians with blood splattering on the ground and on those who didn't get crushed.

The hulk was breathing hard as he clenched his huge fists and watched as the car exploded and the rest of the Italians burned to death.

Hulk was still watching the fire when Dutch and Revy cautiously approached the hulk. Just then, the hulk snapped around and laid it's green eyes on Dutch and Revy and screamed and raised his fists to crush them.

Revy quickly raised her arms and shouted, "ROCK, STOP! IT'S ME, REVY!" The hulk froze and gave her a confused glare as his hands slowly dropped to his sides.

Revy slowly approached him and said softly, "Rock, it's me, Revy, you're partner, remember?" Hulk leaned forward to get a closer look at her and said in a deep voice, "Revy?"

She gave him a soft smile and her eyes went wide as she saw the hulk changing and soon noticed Rock's form once again.

He took one step toward her and fell to a knee while breathing heavily. Revy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up.

Dutch lit up a smoke as Revy and Rock approached him and he said, "What the hell happened, Rock?" Rock tiredly looked up at Dutch and said exhausted, "I…I…really don't…remember…anything."

Revy spoke while still supporting Rock, "I think we should finish this fucking conversation at the fucking office, so we should get the fuck out of here."

Dutch shook his head and replied, "Not until we get what we came for." Revy watched Dutch walk back into the warehouse, stepping over the bodies and rubble and grabbed the bag he dropped when the gunfight started.

When he returned with the bag, he contacted Benny, "Benny-boy, it's safe to come and get us." Benny responded over the radio, "_Roger that, Dutch. I'm on the way."_

He arrived moments later and noticed Rock looking every exhausted and he asked, "What happened to Rock, Revy?"

When she closed the door, she glared at Benny and demanded, "Benny, if you don't get this fucking car moving, I swear I'm gonna turn you into a fuckin' woman! I hope your cyber-bitch girlfriend swings that way."

Benny gulped and blushed and eventually drove the crew back to the office. Benny was still unaware of what happened to Rock.

That was going to change…real soon!

**A?N: I have recently been fascinated with Marvel and DC comics characters since I got DC Universe Online for PS3 not too long ago and now, all of these Marvel ideas for BL crossovers have been appearing in my mind, even a new chapter for my other Crossover, 'Rock Is Wolverine.' I will be updating that story soon and, for a little treat, I will also add Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool to that story just to spice it up! Until then, enjoy this first chapter and I will try to update as much as possible. As always, your honesty is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this short prologue. More chapters coming soon.**


End file.
